Aftermath
by dangerusliasons
Summary: Ezra/OFC. With the others sprinkled in here and there.


Title: Aftermath

Author: dangerusliasons

Fandom: Mag 7

Characters: Ezra/OFC (Kelly Jerrard), Vin, OFC (Nic Stewart)

Summary: This is a WIP (work in progress) reviews are great!

~*~

Ezra awoke to an empty bed that morning, realizing Kelly had not returned from the sting she had been assigned to well over a week ago. He sighed and buried his head further into his pillow. He could still smell the intoxicating scent of the perfume she wore lingering in the sheets of the bed.

The sound of the phone ringing finally made him push back the covers and answer it.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Kelly's smooth voice almost purred over the line. "Chris will kill you if you're late again and this time you can't blame me for it because I'm not there."

"I'm fine, how are you?" It was a private joke shared between them.

"Get up, Ezra Standish!" She didn't shout, but there was enough force in her voice to make Ezra climb out of bed, taking the portable phone into the bathroom and running the water for his morning shower.

"I'm up my dear. I've been wondering if you're ever coming home again. It's getting quite lonely here." He smiled, his voice whispering in her ear.

"Ezra, stop it. I'm not in the mood…I'm coming home, I just got off a very long shift. This last bust was worse than the others." She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"Then I shall wait until you arrive. And see you before I have to leave. Chris will understand."

"Are you sure about that?" She knew Chris had given him many breaks in the past for being late, when she'd been away for long periods. She smiled, glad for the company. "Would you make me some of that coffee of yours? I've had nothing but stale coffee for three days. I can't stand it anymore."

"Of course, after my shower. Are you coming home now?" He wondered. If she were his shower would have to be fast, not that he wasn't used to taking quick showers. But if she were home with him, it wouldn't be a quick one at all.

"Right after I hang up. Julian gave me a couple days leave time so I could recuperate. This one took a lot out of me." Her voice was tired, worn out, from working so hard to keep up the façade.

"Nice of him." Ezra said, the bathroom filing with steam. He hesitated to hang up with her, since he hadn't heard from her for a while. But knew she would be on her way sooner if they hung up now. "I suppose I should let you go then so you can get home faster…" his voice was wistful.

"It shouldn't take me more than 20 minutes."

"Good, I cannot wait."

"Me either." She smiled, hanging up. She gathered her things and headed out to her Mercedes Benz convertible.

Ezra hung up, setting the phone on the lavatory and depositing himself in the hot shower. Ten minutes later, he was in the kitchen making his famous coffee. He hummed a little tune as he was making it, turning on the TV for the morning weather report. "70 degrees and a bright sunny day." He said happily, he hated rainy days, it also meant putting up that damned fabric hood to protect the inside of his Jag. He liked it better when the breeze ruffled his hair. He heard Kelly's key in the lock and went to open the door before she could get it open. "Well, look who's here." He smiled, looking her over and stepping out of the way.

"I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days and all I want is a hot cup of coffee and sleep." Kelly dropped her things at the door and headed into change into more comfortable clothing before having her coffee. Ezra went into the kitchen hearing the kettle whistling on the stove and turned it off. He set the kettle on a cool part of the stove and got down two mugs from the cabinet. He poured two cups of the steaming liquid and handed one to Kelly as she returned to the kitchen.

"That bad?"

"That bad, and worse." She said, clutching the mug with both hands, as if trying to get warm.

Ezra walked to stand beside her, his arm snaked around her waist and she laid her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you," she finally confessed. Closing her eyes and just feeling him beside her. Her voice was small, and seemed far away.

"And I you my dear." A few days into the case, the SAC had come to DA Travis and asked Team 7 to go on stand-by mode. Ezra had asked about Kelly but had received no reply. Which was worrying to every one in the team. "Are you sure you are all right?" He asked gently not prying if she didn't want to reveal what had happened.

"I'm fine, I just needed you. Somehow I always seem to be coming back to you." Her eyes held all the pain of the past weeks and she was burying it deep inside, it's not that she didn't want to tell him, just not right now. She would, eventually.

He nodded and kissed into her hair. Holding her a bit tighter, "I could stay, make up something to tell Chris." He offered, knowing she would refuse, but still wanting to make the effort.

"I know, I appreciate it, you have no idea how much. But I think I just need some time alone, you'll be home tonight…." There was a far away look in her eyes that Ezra couldn't pinpoint but she was definitely deep in thought.

"Alright. If you need anything, call me. I don't care if it's just wanting someone to talk with. Anything." He was concerned about her but knew when to give her the space she needed.

Kelly smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing him again, longer this time. Turning into him and placing her cup on the stove behind them and wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling his come around her, and hold her, lightly but firmly.

He was the one to finally break the kiss. As much as he hated to leave her, Chris would have his hide if he just blew off work, and Kelly would make him sleep on the not-so-soft couch in the living area. He gathered his things, before kissing Kelly again and leaving, locking the door behind him. He paused for a few moments outside the door, before finally heading out of the building.

~*~

Kelly waited until she heard the lock click before picking up her mug and heading into the small room they used as an office. Sitting, she started up her Mac waited for the operating system to start up. She opened the web browser and logged into the FBI database. She opened the case file she'd been typing up before she'd left the FBI building and continued writing her report.

A couple of hours later, she finished the report and her coffee. She walked to the kitchen to wash out the mug and she turned off the small television that had Ezra had left on that morning; then finally, heading to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

~*~

Ezra arrived at the office later than he would've liked and saw Chris coming down the hall. An annoyed look marred his features. "Ah, well if it isn't our illustrious leader…." He didn't get much of a chance before Chris started.

"You're 2 hours late. I told you before, you come in late…"

"I assure you there was a suitable reason for my delayed arrival…."

"It better be a damned good one and not you pulling a stunt."

"Kelly has returned from the undercover sting she was assigned to. I'm afraid she was in a bit of a state when she arrived at the apartment. I lent a supportive shoulder to cry on."

Chris started at Ezra for long moments trying to determine if he was lying, but he could find no fault.

"I was just in a meeting with DA Travis, he brought me up to speed on how everything went, since we were put on stand-by."

Ezra nodded, "Is there a new case? A new villain for us to pursue?" He spoke casually, not that he knew he would not get yelled at.

"Not yet, but DA says he's got one coming in from the FBI that they need a little help with."

"The FBI so to speak couldn't find their asses with a map and detailed instructions." Ezra smiled, the snarky smile he usually wore after a big bust. But was reminded Kelly had just come off of a undercover case, he pondered the two cases relating, but then thought better off it and headed to his desk.

Chris smiled, and headed back to his office. He started to think about Kelly and wondered if the two cases might be related. Although DA Travis assured him that there was no connection, a lot of the time the FBI wasn't the least bit, forthcoming, about that sort of thing. But he was glad Kelly was back and had lifted the fowl mood that had hung over Ezra like a black cloud ever since she had left for the assignment.

~*~

Ezra finally picked up the phone and called the apartment, knowing she was probably asleep, he called anyway, worried about her. The voice mail picked up and he left a short message.

Vin had just walked back into the bullpen from the lounge area and overheard Ezra leaving the message, not intentionally meaning to. But he and Ezra both knew, if Kelly was home, she would answer the phone. This disturbed him and seeing the expression on Ezra's face, knew it also disturbed the computer whiz.

"She not there?" Vin asked in his soft, thick, Texas accent.

"No, she is not. When I left her this morning, she had a cup of coffee and said she needed to catch up on her sleep. Unless she's out somewhere, most likely Starbucks."

Vin smiled, remembering the times they had run into each other unexpectedly.

"What?" Ezra asked, and shocked Vin out of his stupor.

"Nothing," his face turned blank as usual. He had a poker face to match Ezra's.

"I am worried about her. But I don't want it to seem like I'm bothering her, if she needs her space."

Vin nodded. "Have you tried her cell?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "She was at home when I left…"

"You should call her cell, see if she answers. Just sayin'." Vin offered.

"I shall." Ezra replied and Vin walked back to his desk. Now he was concerned about Kelly. He wondered what had gone on in the undercover assignment and knew if Kelly found out that he was checking up on her he'd at least have a few broken ribs. But he could live with that. If something had happen, he couldn't forgive himself for not checking up. So he called a buddy of his, and asked a few questions.

~*~

After her nap, Kelly had walked to the Starbucks nearest her and Ezra's apartment and ordered a Grande Latte. She sat outside, the cup of hot liquid in her hands, staring blankly out into traffic. She needed time to think. She'd also brought her laptop, so she could check if she had any messages that needed attending to sooner rather than later. She was trying to enjoy the day as much as she could, but her mood prevented it.

She sighed as the gentle breeze swept across her face, giving her a slight chill even though the temp was a balmy 70 degrees. Sighing again as she picked her BlackBerry from her purse, looking at the display to see who was calling her. She smiled, ignoring the call, and putting the BlackBerry on the table so she could have easy access to it. She knew he must be worried and he called her cell because she didn't answer at the house.

She didn't feel like answering. She clicked a few times on the touchpad of her laptop opening a link for a case file. She opened a new word file and began typing furiously; trying to get all her thoughts down before she could forget them. Still, frighteningly fresh in her memory. She couldn't talk to Ezra or even Vin, or Chris about it. She knew there was one person she could talk to, but didn't want to bring her back just yet. She was off at a seminar on something or other, Kelly couldn't remember what, but she did remember Brandi being excited to go. She knew Brandi would be mad with her if something was wrong and she didn't let her know. But that she could deal with, Kelly wasn't sure she could deal with the aftermath of this operation herself. She couldn't tell Ezra, Vin, Chris or another of the other males in Team 7.

She let out another long and heavy sigh, and hid the case file while pulling up her web browser and looking at a couple of her favorite sites. Hoping this would help her decide what to do.

~*~

Ezra called Kelly's cell repeatedly but only got her voicemail, he thought that was a bit strange, considering she always answered her cell. Whenever she was out of the house. He fought the overwhelming urge to go searching for her. Knowing she would not appreciate it unless she was in mortal danger, which Ezra was sure she wasn't, but it didn't make him any less concerned about her. She didn't pull away often, but when she did he knew something bad had happened to her or either to someone she was close to.

Vin had hung up with his friend at the Bureau; he left under the pretense of going to lunch. Half an hour later he pulled up to the Starbucks he knew Kelly frequented and saw her sitting there at an outside table. He waited for a few minutes before getting out of the car, knowing it was probably pointless, more than likely she knew he was already there. He could see her staring at him, with an amused smile on her face.

"How long did it take you to find out?" She asked, closing the laptop.

"Not long, I knew when Ezra couldn't get a hold of you, I put two and two together."

She eyed him, finally raising her coffee to her lips and sipping it. "Bryan told you." She finally announced, Vin didn't answer but took the seat opposite to her. Half-smiling that she figured it out so fast. "It wasn't a big secret. He's the first one you go to for information about an op generally." She looked at him across the table. "I don't know what you want me to say." Her voice reflected how tired she was.

"You don't have to say anything, but what are you going to do about the others."

"Right now, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do about me."

"You know…"

"I know, Vin. I'm just, mixed up right now. Nothing really makes much sense."

Vin simply nodded, giving her the company he knew she needed, but not invading her space.

"I feel caught between a rock and a hard place."

"You did what you had to do, no one's saying otherwise."

"It doesn't matter what they've said or haven't said. It's what they think. I don't even have to look into their eyes. I can hear it in my head. The doubts. That's why Julian really gave me the time off."

Vin's hand reached out for Kelly's, and he held hers in his own. "No one's judging you, least of all us. When you're ready the others will listen."

"Even Ezra?" Her pale green eyes, pleaded with him to make everything go away.

"I'll take care of Ezra. Promise." Vin's lopsided smile earned a grin from Kelly. "That's my girl." He said softly.

"Yeah," Kelly smiled returning his affectionate squeeze.

"It's a beautiful day." Vin commented looking at the sky, his hand still holding Kelly's loosely.

"Now you know why I come out here on beautiful days to get my work done. I admit the apartment is nice. But I even need to get away from everything Ezra." She smiled and laughed softly. "I swear even when he's not there he still is. It's like he's looking over my shoulder, watching my every move."

"You noticed?" Vin said, laughing, his eyes lighting up. He had to admit it was good to see her laughing. But it also pained him because he knew what she was going through.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Probably long before you did."

"Probably so. But then I don't spend almost every waking moment with him." Vin winked at her.

Kelly finally felt herself start to relax a little. She knew Vin was right here and she was safe. But still the events of the past three days still came back to haunt her. Even in her waking moments. She could still see the faces of the men she'd worked with, racked with pain and anguish. Knowing what was going to happen. And she wished, for a second she could've used every ounce of power she had, just letting everything out. But she knew she couldn't, and that had been the hardest part of all. Knowing she must stand there and watch and not be able to do anything about it. Granted she and Brandi had not used their powers much if at all since being on Earth, but still to know they were there and not be able to use them.

"Wishing Nic was here?" Vin asked, jolting her out of her self-imposed silence.

"Yeah, actually I do. But she's been wanting to go to that conference for so long. I've never seen her happier, than when she's talking techno-bable." She laughed and heard Vin's soft laugh filter through the air.

"They'll be hell to pay when she gets back. You know that." His tone was flat, merely stating an observation.

"I know. I can handle her." Kelly said confidently.

"You're one of the few. Chris can barely handle her."

"I know. But Chris isn't like her. They are more alike than different and even if they see it, it won't change them. They'll still be the same, hard headed and stubborn as ever."

"Sounds like someone else I know. " Vin smiled.

"Watch it, cowboy."

"I'm just sayin'. And besides, you know its true."

"Still doesn't mean I like being reminded of it." She winked at him, gulping down the last of her coffee.

"Refill?" Vin asked, getting up.

"Yeah, please. Get yourself one too."

"You know I hate coffee...."

"Yeah I know, but this stuff's better than that shit they make in the office." She grinned and watched as he turned and went back into Starbucks to fetch more coffee for her.


End file.
